Ginny's Diary
by Petouille
Summary: COMPLETE At 16, Ginny has never been kissed.
1. Beginning

GINNY'S DIARY

GINNY'S DIARY

****

TUESDAY

I'm fed up. Really fed up… I feel like writing, and I don't know what to write! You see, I have nothing to say. I could say this History of Magic class is the most boring class I've ever had. Except that ALL History of Magic classes are just as boring… So here I am at the back of the class scribbling this instead of taking notes nicely like Hermione does… That reminds me. Hermione had this class last year… Hmmmm… I can just ask her for the notes. I bet she still has them. That's it, I'll ask her for them! So now I'm free to write! Free to write or draw…(Gah! I'm terrible at drawing…)

Okay, I'll write… But what? Write about me? About my pathetic life? I could write about that, but there isn't much to say, since my life is limited to getting up, going to class and going to bed… Oh! I was forgetting watching Harry who ignores me completely. But what can I do about anything? ! I'm sixteen, and I hate being sixteen! When I was younger (ten or eleven), I thought that when I turned sixteen (why sixteen? Why not fifteen or seventeen?), I would suddenly become incredibly beautiful, and I'd have boys falling at my feet… But NO! It's just the opposite, I'm not popular. I'm just the quiet girl in the corner, and I'm not even cute, let alone beautiful. ARGH ! Do I even need to bother saying I've never had a boyfriend? ! SO WHAT? I still have a life! That's not what's the worst… I have a life but no one to talk to. That's why I'm here… Writing what I could be telling someone… Pathetic, I tell you…

--

**__**

Still TUESDAY

Well, I'm no longer in the same class… But this one is just as boring… I used to love Defence Against the Dark Arts… But not any more… It's interesting enough, it's even impressive when you first get to Hogwarts… But now I'm tired of it. It's always the same thing… Okay, I won't talk about Defence Against the Dark Arts, my head is ready to explode just thinking about it… 

I've just noticed… Why am I writing as if someone were going to read this… Honestly! I'm not Anne Frank, what I'm writing will never be published. (Although in first year… erm, no need to get into all that, everyone already knows about that…Okay… let's talk about something else…).

Were you (so I'm going to say 'you', too bad) ever attracted to someone who didn't even know you existed ? Come on… I bet you have! I can't be the only one! Just from watching Harry I know it happens all the time… Somehow it makes me happy to see him mooning over Cho while she takes no notice. I know it's mean, but I don't care. He's doing the same thing to me, after all. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just go up to him and say, "Harry, do you want to go out with me?" NO! I could never say that! Why can't I manage to ask him? I'm sixteen! We've known each other for five years! And the git never looked at me once!

Gah! I'm tired of waiting… Who made up the rule that the boy has to be the on to ask? Whoever it was, I hate him… Anyway is it a rule? When I see how Pansy throws herself at Malfoy, I think…

--

**__**

Still Tuesday, later…

Sorry, class ended… (Why am I apologising to a piece of paper?) Now I'm in Gryffindor Tower… And I'm completely sure no one will bother me… What was I saying? That Pansy disgusts me. Oh, forget it. It doesn't matter! I don't feel like writing any more.

--

**__**

SUNDAY morning

Oh! I can't believe it! Okay, nothing happened but I'm all excited! We went to Hogmeade for some Butterbeer, and I met a really nice bloke… His name's Florian, I know… pretty old name… but he's really nice… So I already said that, I'm repeating myself, so what?! I know his brother, Adam, who has come over to our house, he's a friend of Bill's. So Florian has blue eyes and brown hair… Hmmmm, really, really, really nice. Okay! Ginny come back down to earth… So we were talking with friends (yes, I do have some friends) and he came over to our table, because Tom knows him. And, oh, brilliant! He sat down next to me, and then, I don't know, we talked, we went a bit crazy_…_ Oh, it was really wonderful. Okay, so I've only seen him the one time, but I'm allowed to think about him… After all, half the fifth year girls are mad about him… Okay, so he's a year younger than I am, I don't care. I think there was something going on between us. 

I can still dream, can't I?!

--

**__**

MONDAY

Strangely enough, I've always wanted to be in the other girls' shoes when their best friend came up to them to say that some bloke wanted to go out with them. Anyway… Do you know what I mean? I hope so because that's what happened today. I met Florian only two days ago, and I find out that he's been asking about me! Him, asking about me! Hurrah! I've worked my wiles on him! Yes! I am a goddess! Hmmmmm… Now what? What do I do? What do I do NOW? How should I act? Interested? Well, okay! Since I AM interested! HAH ! I can't believe it!

--

**__**

WEDNESDAY

We're going to Hogsmeade again this Saturday… I'm going to see Florian, he'll be there… Needless to say, I'm going mad. I must act naturally. How do I do that? ? ? ?

--

**__**

FRIDAY

Just to put some more pressure on me, a fifth year girl came up to me and asked, " Are you going out with Florian on Saturday?" And I thought I was going to be sick. This girl had already gone out with him… He's already kissed a girl, and he might want to kiss me? And here I am going mad, dammit…

--

**__**

Late SATURDAY… 

I don't know whether to cry or laugh about it. Maybe both…About what, you ask?! I guess I should explain… Sorry, it must be stress or something… Erm, just to warn you… It's 2 AM, and I got back from Hogsmeade about an hour ago. The evening was perfect. My friends and I met up with Florian and his friends… We talked, we, okay, we had some drinks, but not too many, I was still in complete control… But I dunno, I'm telling you… It was stress. Before we left, he came up to me and asked, "has Camille talked to you?" Erm, Camille is my best friend. She's the one who told me that Florian was asking about me. So I stupidly said yes. "And?" he asked.

I am SUCH AN IDIOT! Yes, I'm an idiot, I'll say it, I'll shout it until I believe it! I started to say I wanted to go out with him, but I couldn't. I don't even remember what I said to him. It was stupid! I'm stupid. I ended up crying on Camille's shoulder. I'm an idiot, I blew my chance to go out with a boy for the first time. I'm an idiot.

--

**__**

TUESDAY

History of Magic. Hmmmm, I feel like I'm back to square one. Camille doesn't understand why I turned Florian down… But what can I say to her? Even I don't understand why I turned him down! I was so scared to kiss him (since I don't know how to kiss) that I said no. I blew my chance. So I'm back where I started, crying over the fact that I've never been kissed.

--

**__**

MONDAY

Three weeks after the Florian disaster. Must say I haven't forgotten what happened but I've forgotten about Florian. I wonder what I ever saw in him. I think it was mostly because he was the first boy to show any interest in me. So maybe I'm not so stupid and so ugly, after all. Maybe I can get myself a boyfriend. I just need to find the right one.

And another thing! The whole Florian mess made me forget about… someone else… That's right… I don't think about Harry at all now. What a relief. I'm already ahead on that score. I can actually string two words together in front of him. And it's amazing to learn that he doesn't have all that much to say for himself. The only thing he talks about is Quidditch all day long, that and that Snape has it in for him. Okay, Snape does have it in for him, but everyone knows that! So why doesn't he just shut up about it?

--

**__**

TUESDAY

I've been keeping an eye out for boys for two weeks now… And you know what? There are quite a few… Especially Simon… I've had no luck with green-eyed or blue-eyed boys, so I'll try brown eyes. He doesn't seem to have a girlfriend either… He's perfect. So the chase is on. What classes do we have together? Potions… Hmmm, it's not easy to get his attention in Potions… Care of Magical Creatures! That should work! There's always some sort of mayhem going on in that class. It's set then. Tomorrow at 3! Except Simon doesn't know anything about it, but that doesn't matter!

--

**__**

WEDNESDAY

Class is over now. I think I did pretty well, to tell the truth! Maybe it doesn't take too much to make me happy, but there's another class tomorrow. The first step was to get close to him. Unfortunately, I'm always in the back row. I had to move up to the second row. It wasn't easy to talk Camille into it, but I managed to in the end. And then it was time to get him to notice me. Since he was in front of me, I had to get him to turn around. Argh ! It wasn't easy! So I leaned close to him and asked if he understood the lesson. "Can you explain it to me, then?" Just a word or two, a nice smile, a thank you. It worked. He knows I exist! Then before class was over, talk to him again, make him smile! That worked, too. See you tomorrow…

--

**__**

THURSDAY

Okay, maybe it doesn't always work… He was too interested in what his friend was saying this time. I noticed that as soon as I saw Simon, his friend was always with him. His friend is bloody stupid! He has no sense of humour. So I tried to have a conversation with Simon, but the teacher interrupted us, and told us to pay attention to his bloody lesson! Argh ! I couldn't try any more with Simon.

--

**__**

TUESDAY

Will this tactic work? Camille and I have got to know Simon and his friend very well. It's very hard to resist his smile. He's so nice, and so funny! Even Camille has noticed!

--

**__**

THURSDAY

Even Camille has noticed! This is terrible! I am so stupid! Okay, I have to get it through my head. This time I like someone, and I didn't tell anyone… Not even Camille… The time Harry ignored my Valentine might have something to do with this… So this time I say nothing and BANG! By saying nothing I look like an idiot.

Today, just after Care of Magical Creatures class, Camille pulled me aside, saying "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Camille likes Simon, she told me, and I couldn't say anything in reply! I was the one who should have been saying that! But no! I'm too slow on the uptake! And now I'm stuck… Because I have principles, and one of them is I can't like the same boy my best friend does! Bloody stupid principle!

I said I'd do anything to get Simon to notice her…

--

**__**

TUESDAY

I managed to smile at Simon and talk to him… But I knew it was no use. Argh ! What a mess! And now I have to make Camille look good to him! I mean, Camille's my friend, but I wanted this bloke for me!

--

**__**

FRIDAY

Camille has everything worked out… Tomorrow night, Hogsmeade, Simon, his friend, Camille and me. What a mess! I'm stuck with the other git all night. And now that stupid git, Harry, just walked by! Was he looking at me? He was smiling… Oh, go talk to Ron about Quidditch. I must admit that the idea of going out with someone to make Harry jealous passed through my head… That would be fun… It's mean, but not such a bad idea… Heh, heh, evil Ginny!

Getting back to Camille ! Camille… She's going to get herself all done up for Simon. That disgusts me… Do I have to get myself all done up for … erm, what's the friend's name? Oh, yeah! Matthew… I hate that name! It's so common! Yeah, I know… Harry is also a common name, so what?! Anyway, I'm certainly not going to get myself all done up for Matthew… What's more, he's blond. I hate blond hair! And dark-haired boys with green eyes… (Wow, I really sound childish when I write such things !)

--

****

SATURDAY

Only two hours left before I have to go out with Camille and the boys… I DON'T WANT TO GO! ! !

--

**__**

Later SATURDAY…

I said I didn't want to go! I had a bad feeling! I knew it, and I was right. I shouldn't have gone. I'm stupid. But I'm pretty! He said I was pretty! But I don't even like him!

Okay, I'm sure you want to hear the story… Heh, heh… Just trying to create a little suspense… (WHO am I talking to? Am going mental.)

Anyway, before I'm declared incompetent, I should just get on with it: we got to the Three Broomsticks. Simon and Matthew (how impressive, I remembered his name…Okay, not funny) were already there. So we all sat and stared at each other… No one had any idea what to say… So I started babbling about school (what a stupid subject)… And then I couldn't stop! I was the only one talking… (like I'm doing right now!) The whole situation was making me uncomfortable! And Camille wasn't helping any, she couldn't stop staring at Simon! Gah ! After a while Simon finally started replying! He was coming to my rescue! What a nice guy! Thank you!

Then… I felt as if we were the only two there. We were having a conversation and it was as if the other two weren't even there! I was angry with myself. I shouldn't have done that to Camille!

Gah! I wanted to make this short, but oh well…

Then the inevitable happened. As we were leaving the Three Broomsticks, Simon and I were so deep in conversation (what were we talking about? Who knows?). Anyway, we were so deep in conversation that we walked up the street, forgetting Camille and Matthew who were thirty feet ahead of us. I shouldn't have done it! I know! I hate myself! Simon stopped and said so nicely how pretty I was! And that was it! I finally managed to capture this boy's attention! A nice looking-boy! At least I thought so.

AND THEN! I was about to get my first kiss. He was leaning towards me, and I said I couldn't do it! GAH!

Don't think I didn't want to! For once everything was going my way. But what about Camille? BLOODY PRINCIPLES!

Simon asked my why I couldn't, and I had to tell him that Camille liked him. And he laughed. I didn't like that. How could he make fun of her? So I told him he shouldn't laugh at her. And he said that normally he wouldn't have been able to either. (What? That didn't make sense? Well, he wasn't making any sense). Then he said Matthew liked me, and Matthew was his best friend, but he couldn't resist talking to me, since Matthew wasn't saying a word. 

Then Simon asked me, "What do we do about us?"

"Nothing."

I said, "nothing", and I caught our friends up! Camille is my best friend and I love her, but now I'm confused… Do I hate her because she got in the way of me having my first boyfriend? Or am I just really stupid? Maybe I should have told her I liked Simon. Anyway, it's not her fault. I shouldn't have gone tonight.

(So much for keeping this short!)

--

**__**

MONDAY

Back to Potions class! I'm taking a chance here! ! GAH! Taking up where I left off… I must say that the whole Simon mess was a real slap in the face! For now, I'll wait! I keep telling myself that one day soon I'll meet the right bloke for me! Maybe it's Snape! GAH!

--

**__**

Monday, one hour later.

Erm… I think I should learn to listen in Potions class. I didn't even have a chance to finish! I must have smiled, because Snape stood up and looked me up and down! I was able to hide what I was writing, but he saw something I'd drawn… I think I've mentioned that I don't draw very well. Well, just imagine Snape's reaction when he saw my drawing of him to which Camille had added her commentary… "DETENTION, Weasley !"

I HATE SNAPE! (That's something I have in common with Harry! No, Ginny ! Don't start in again with Harry!)

Why not? Love is such a vicious circle! And no more disasters? Yeah, sure… Gah! Detention… I hate that word!… I hate lots of things. It must be a phase! 

--

**__**

TUESDAY

Hey… I just found out I've got detention with Harry… I keep telling myself, "Ginny, you've grown up in the past few months. You're not the same person you once were. And Harry is just like all the other boys." And I hate him, because I know I'll never be anything to him than just another girl. I hate the way he looks at life, as if all the trouble in the world was about to fall onto his shoulders…

--

**__**

Tuesday... 2 minutes later…

So WHY am I starting to think about him again?

--

/*** Thanks to Anne, she knows why ! J ***/


	2. End

GINNY'S DIARY (continued)

**__**

FRIDAY

Here comes another weekend. I know I haven't written for a while. I should have done it sooner. They say that seventy five percent of people who keep a diary have something missing in their lives. Well, there's been _nothing_ missing from my life for the past few months, and that's why I haven't been keeping it up to date. Why write anything when there's nothing to say? Do I say everything's fine? That I'm happy? I think I'd better explain.

The last time I wrote anything, I couldn't wait to have a detention with Harry. Even though I was trying to distance myself from him, I couldn't get him off my mind. And I really couldn't wait for detention with him! The night before, I went to bed thinking about it. I tossed and turned, practising what I was going to say to him, telling myself I would not blush, and I'd do anything to make him interested in me, even if it meant pretending not to be interested in him. I remember falling asleep in a really good mood and quite proud of myself. But it always turns out that whenever you prepare what you want to say ahead of time or you want something to happen in a certain way, it never works out the way you planned. Nothing worked. I went to detention, I was alone with Snape, then Harry got there… late. He looked at me once; he barely smiled, and we were alone together, and nothing happened. All that planning for nothing. 

In that moment, I felt completely empty inside and so sad… OK, so maybe I'm over-dramatising it a bit, but I really felt bad! I was sadder than sad. I'd had such high hopes and less than nothing happened. You could say it was my fault because I've always waited for him to make the first move, that he'd want me for who I am. But I wasn't the girl he wanted. I found that out very quickly when I ran into them… The two of them, hand in hand. I didn't know who the girl was, only that she was a Hufflepuff in Harry's year. Every time I saw them, I wanted to slap both of them. I'd wasted a lot of time dreaming about him, and he didn't give a damn. OH, OK, so he wasn't aware of my feelings! Well, he could have noticed… Or maybe he did and didn't say anything. That's the worst part of it. He ignored me. Maybe he said to himself, "If I don't say or do anything, she'll forget about me." What a stupid git! 

Anyway, I don't care. That's all in the past. I haven't thought about him for weeks… Well, maybe I did, a little, but I've stopped being jealous now. Yes, I was jealous, but not because I was in love with Harry. Who can say they love someone at the age of sixteen? I was jealous of that Hufflepuff because she was with him and I wasn't. That's it. Seriously… But I've got over that now! 

--

**__**

MONDAY

I'm so stupid. I should have explained last Friday why I haven't been writing. Why I've been happy. Well, I've been going round with a group of girls lately, and I really feel I can be myself with them. I don't have to hide anything from them. I can say what I think. Ron has told me I'm back to being the Ginny he knew when we were younger, the one who knew what she was talking about, the one who was sure of herself. I think what made me the happiest was when he told me I was a true Gryffindor in front of everyone at supper. Ever since I first came to Hogwarts, I've always wondered why I was sorted into this house. And now I know! I know, know, well, I know I'm a Gryffindor. It was something inside me. 

Isn't it great when you finally realise you don't need a boyfriend to be happy!

--

**__**

WEDNESDAY

I can't believe what I wrote on Monday! What an idiot I am! You don't need a boyfriend to be happy? Sometimes I wonder if I'm not barking mad. It was a stupid thing to say; everyone knows that love makes the world go round. Oh, I'm being really philosophical there… And I'm terrible at philosophy. It was never my thing.

Getting back to the point, I'm sixteen, and I'm alone. Sometimes I wonder who will be the first boy I go out with. And whether I've already met my future husband. I wonder who it is, and I really hope I haven't met him yet, because I don't like any of the boys I have met. Yes, we all know Ginny is going to write except for Harry. No, there's no exceptions. Forget Harry. He's panting all over that Hufflepuff. (OK, so that's not very nice, but he deserves it.)

Sometimes I tell myself I'll be there for Harry to pick up the pieces when she dumps him. I'm such a saint. I think I need a reality check!

--

**__**

FRIDAY

I don't know… I think I must be a seer! Really! I can't believe what's happening, and that it's happening to me! I'd better explain. 

Just now in the Gryffindor common room, I was peacefully reading a nice little romance novel… So what? I'm a romantic. I'm not afraid to say it. Even if I did hide my romance novel in my History of Magic text, which is so much less interesting. Hee hee… 

So let's not get stuck on the details. I was reading. (I can't believe how much I repeat myself.) All right, I'm getting there… I'm all excited, so of course I can't get straight to the point. SO, I was saying the day before yesterday that if that Hufflepuff dumped Harry I'd be there to pick up the pieces. AND… that's just what happened! Well… OK I need to explain a bit more. I didn't get Harry back (OK, so I never had him to begin with, I know that), but I overheard a conversation between Hermione and Ron. Hermione was saying the Hufflepuff did something she shouldn't have with another Hufflepuff. Lots of huffing and puffing… This sounds like the "Three Little Pigs". 

OK, so something they shouldn't have been doing at our age, well, it can't be all that much, can it? So I guess all they were doing was kissing, after all. And it looks like everyone knew about it except Harry, of course. So I'm thinking why not me? I mean, I could be there to make him feel better like I'd planned. I didn't think it would ever happen, but there's these rumours now, so maybe I'll have my chance! 

--

**__**

SATURDAY

Here we go again! I'm in over my head! I think sometimes I should just mind my own business. Even if I got what I wanted, it was so sad to see Harry's face when Ron told him. I was there, but I wanted to hide. I was ashamed. Ashamed that I'd wanted him to be hurt. It wasn't his fault, after all. 

When Ron left, Harry just stared at his hands. And that's when I should have left, but I couldn't. Harry was pretty mean to me. But it wasn't my fault. I didn't know I was having a premonition. And he took it out on me! 

"What are you doing there? It's obvious you knew about this, too, and you didn't say anything to me!" 

I kept telling him that it wasn't my place to say anything, but he didn't want to listen. I tried to tell him (in spite of myself) that maybe the rumours weren't true, or maybe his Hufflepuff was sorry for what she'd done. That he needed to talk to her. And he wasn't nice to me at all, and I was trying to make him feel better, the git! 

"What do you know about it anyway? You've never had a boyfriend!" 

I got up. And I give him my most scornful death glare… I think. If he wanted to be mad at the Hufflepuff, fine. But he shouldn't take it out on me! I haven't ever done anything to him! 

When he said that to me, he made his choice. From that moment on, he'd never have anything from me. From that moment on, I was going to forget he even existed! 

--

**__**

SATURDAY EVENING

I think I spoke too soon… I was thinking everything over in the library… Nice way to spend a Saturday evening, isn't it? And I saw Harry coming over. I got up, picked up my books, and I ran to hide in the stacks. Like a prat, Harry was coming to see me. He followed me and caught me up. And then he mumbled something like… 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" 

I pretended not to hear. I'm so proud of myself! 

"This whole story…" He kept going, saying he'd had a bad day… Really! That's just too much! His problems with the Hufflepuff are no excuse for his behaviour. What he said to me was mean! And what does he know about my life? 

"Harry, I really don't care! Really! I don't give a damn about your problems. You had no right to say what you did to me. You don't know me, and you don't know anything about my life. So just keep ignoring me like you always have, and I'll do the exact same thing to you!"

So? What do you think? That was good, wasn't it? Well… That's what I would like to have said to him… What I really said to him was, "It's all right." Which is the same thing as saying, "There goes all your self-respect, Ginny!" 

It's terrible to not be able to come up with the right come-back. I was hacked off with myself as soon as I'd said it. I'd let him win! I looked right into his eyes and let him know that I forgave him and that he could always count on me! 

Don't bother telling me, I already know I'm an idiot! 

--

**__**

SUNDAY

So here I am, still an idiot when it comes to Harry. Sometimes I think that if he didn't exist I'd have found someone a long time ago and I'd be happy. Yes, even if I am only sixteen! 

--

**__**

MONDAY

I have nothing to say.

--

**__**

TUESDAY

I still have nothing to say.

--

**__**

WEDNESDAY

It's not the next day, it's two weeks later… Meaning it's been two weeks since Harry and the Hufflepuff made it up. The worst of it is, he came up to me and said, "Ginny, thanks to you, I had the nerve to go up and ask her what was going on." How pathetic! He's pathetic to throw himself at her like that when she was the one who hurt him. She did it once; she'll do it again. It always works out that way. 

I don't feel like doing anything at the moment. That girl's hypocrisy makes me sick. I feel like going to give her a piece of my mind. I want her to know what I think of her!

But let's be realistic, Ginny. You know you'll never say anything to her, you'll stay here in your corner and brood. That's all there is to it! 

--

**__**

Wednesday A few hours later…

Argh ! Harry has just told me that the Hufflepuff never did anything with that other boy, and Hermione confirmed it for me. Now they have every reason in the world to stay together. That makes me even sicker. To know I blew it, to know they're still together. Why does my life revolve around them? Around him? 

--

**__**

MONDAY

It's panic time! There's only one month left before exams, and I'm living in the library. I think my fingers are getting worn out from turning pages… I have a painful callous on my finger from all this writing. Yesterday, Harry came to see me, asking me if I needed help with certain subjects, the ones he was good at… I said yes. Why not? After all, maybe he really will be able to help me, who knows, and I'll get better marks. 

--

**__**

TUESDAY, one week later.

I don't know what's going on with Harry, but I can't concentrate on revising when he's around. I think I'm going to have to tell him I don't need his help. He won't stop bothering me! He's driving me nuts! And of course he laughs about it. He thinks he's clever, but I'm wasting my time. I'm going to end up telling him to get on with his own studies! 

--

**__**

THURSDAY

I don't know what to think anymore. I have the feeling Harry is getting closer to me, and yet he's still with his girlfriend. I don't understand it. Or maybe I'm imagining things. Like he's interested in me. But then I see how he reacts to me, and I want to kill him. He doesn't make any sort of kind gesture towards me, but he's constantly seeking me out. We tease each other and it makes me wonder. It's like Ron and Hermione all over again. But nothing happens. He doesn't make a move, and neither do I. But I want to! OK! I need to concentrate on my exams.

--

**__**

FRIDAY

Marks are going to be posted in a few hours. I'm afraid for my Potions result. I made a complete mess of that one. I'm panicking! HELLLLLLPPP ! ! !

Well, it's too late now. I can't go back and change anything. I'd love to be able to go back… At least I'd know which subject would be my downfall. I know I can't do it, but it would be nice to try. 

Erm… Nothing new on the Harry front. He's completely ignoring me. Not very nice, if you ask me. I thanked him for his help, and he barely smiled at me. It's his last year at Hogwarts, last exams, last few days… I keep telling myself he's feeling nostalgic, just like Ron is. He doesn't want it to end. Hermione keeps talking about the future, saying that they'll all be starting fresh.

And I still have a year to go! And then it'll be my turn to start fresh. 

--

****

One Sunday, many years later…

I found my old diary from Hogwarts. And I don't know why, but I felt as if I should finish it. I laughed a lot as I read it over… Loads of memories, loads of mental pictures keep coming back. I never wrote in it again after the end of sixth year. And the reason why is the one I gave a certain Friday: when you're happy you don't think about writing about it. You don't worry about what's going to happen because you're living your life and it's great. You love life and you love those around you.

But today, I'm going to break that rule, because I'm happy and I'm going to write about it. I'm going to write that after years of waiting, a boy finally kissed me. And it wasn't Harry Potter. I was nineteen and I met this boy at a party. We became inseparable. My first kiss was as unforgettable and romantic as I'd always dreamed it would be: in the rain at the train station, the train leaving without him. 

We went out for a long time. I learned a lot about him, but deep inside, I knew he wasn't the one. I left him; I travelled. I learned a lot in my travels, and then I came back home… to be near those I loved: my parents, my friends, and the man I loved as well. And I've stayed with him and with our children who look just like him. He's so proud of them. Today, more than anything, I love my family and I love the life I have chosen for myself.

__

Ginny Potter


End file.
